Seven Deadly Sins
by Jinnx
Summary: Sometimes confessionals just don't work when you want to get away from the feeling of sin...RobinxRaven Mature content.


_Author's note: _

_**Jinnx**__: Hey everyone! Sorry about abandoning my other stories. Life has been busy. So I wrote part I and__** inuyasharbd15fan09 **__wrote part II with a few little word and sentences changes by me. So special shout out to her who has my thanks!! I hope this story is too everyone's liking and I hope to be putting out another story soon. _

_I would like to ask for no flaming on the subject. Constructive criticism is fine, but please nothing about lust and sex. Which reminds me…STOP IF THAT WILL OFFEND YOU!! This story contains sex. So if you are under, what like 15? Go back. We don't want to be the cause of your lack of innocence. Please review!!!_

_We don't own Teen Titans. If you want to buy it for us as a late holiday gift, feel free. If so, we will gladly make Robin and Raven hook up. _

_**Inuyasharbd15fan09 **__doesn't have anything to add. She said that this was my baby, so you guys won't be hearing anything from her unfortunately. _

_And without further ado, now presenting…_

_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

**Part I**

"Robin, you don't get it do you? I am part demon. I have done pretty much all  
of the seven deadly sins. And look, here I am. When things like that happen, I go into demon mode. I can't help it. It's like hormones for a normal teenager. What did you expect when you took a half demon onto the team? I have taken from the needy, I have taken what I desire...greed. You have seen me depressed...sad...sloth. You have seen me angry, my two eyes fading into four red ones...wrath. Envy...envy. I don't think you will ever know how envious I am of you, not just you but all normal people. How you don't have to hide what you feel, in case you hurt someone near. To smile or laugh, the little things that bring joy to life. Pride, it runs in my blood. My father is Lucifer, the one who fell from heaven himself because of his pride. You see, Robin? I am not perfect. I cannot help some of the things I do."

Robin looked at Raven. "That was only six, Raven. What about the seventh?  
What about lust?"

A ghost of a smile passed through her face.

"That was the worst one for me. Especially for me. I was an outcast. There  
was no one for me to help stop this desire. It was constant, the only sin  
besides sloth and envy that can go on forever, never stopping. Once, it almost  
happened. He was a friend; he didn't mind I was different. He used to say it  
was because of my wit; it kept him enthralled. It didn't happen though. After  
we were caught, I felt horrible in more then one sense. Not just guilty. It  
was painful. I had been so close. I was hoping the aching would stop. Even  
after I came here it didn't. The other ones are so much easier to bear with..."

What was Robin supposed to do? This was a side of Raven he had never seen before. It was like she was teasing him. Like she knew how he felt about her and was rubbing it in his face, reminding him how much he wanted her, and how much he knew he could not have her.

He couldn't take this much longer. "So you still feel that way?"

She leaned against the wall, a faraway look in her eyes, "All the time.  
Especially around a certain person." So there. He couldn't still be turned on  
should he? She had someone else.

In a strangled voice, he asked, "Who?" Her eyes seemed to focus as she answered.

"Just a person. Doesn't really make a difference does it?" Oh, but it did.  
It made so much of a difference to him. Could it possibly be him? He needed to  
know. If she felt the same way about him...He made up his mind. He needed to  
know. He couldn't go much longer feeling, suffering, like he was. He looked back at Raven. Her eyes had gone back to the faraway look.

**Robin's P.O.V **

"Look, Raven, you're an empath. I might just be stating the  
obvious when I tell you that I am head-over-heels addicted to you. I have been  
for a while now and it's killing me talking about this with you…So, I guess  
I'll talk to you later then?" The whole time she stood there, leaning against  
the wall with her knowing, purple eyes.

"Robin, I don't read people's emotions unless I need to. That just tends to  
lead to more envy on my behalf. So, no, I didn't know... but," I looked back  
at her. She wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, she was walking towards  
me, but without the slight hunch and drooping shoulders she usually walked with.  
No, her hip was jutting slightly out, her back straight, chest forward, and her eyes had an animalistic look to them. "I know now, and we, Robin, we are going to make up for lost time."

**Part II**

**Robin's P.O.V. **

"Raven?" I regarded her sudden composure. Her supple lips smiled a wicked smile. She came to me, and I found myself captivated by her endlessly deep eyes.

"Robin?" she questioned, her voice seeming to vibrate in my chest and echo in my head. She closed the distance away from us and was a hand's span away. Her cool body now radiated heat. I felt it more than I saw its closeness. My eyes were transfixed in hers. Then, I looked down to her lips.

Before I knew it, my body pushed away from the door I had found myself leaning against, and my hand grasped the back of her head, crushing her lips to mine.

I heard one of us moan, but I wasn't sure who. Immediately, both our tongues wrestled as her grip suddenly appeared on my shoulders, gripping my shirt so tightly. The hand that held her head ran into her short hair as the other suddenly grasped her hip and crushed her body to mine. Her lips escaped my own and I heard her gasp. Dazed, I crushed her lips onto mine again. This time, I was sure it was her that moaned.

**Raven's P.O.V. **

Dear god! I moaned as Robin's warm – now scalding – hands dug their fingers into my skin as he somehow fought to make us one by crushing us together. I let go of his lips and hovered them over his own, not letting them touch.

"Raven…" he growled and I shivered. I felt it. The lust. It had resurfaced. His gaze found mine and I felt my Demon yell. And this time, I heard.

I kissed him and Azarath! He kissed like a dream. He tasted so …Oh God! His had was now pushing against my tail bone and going up, rising my shirt. I broke abruptly from him and wordlessly took off my sleeping shirt. Heat began to appear at the bottom of my stomach, making my knees weak. His hands found me again and they seemed to burn my exposed hips. He moaned and kissed my neck, crushing us together again.

"Robin," his name escapes my mouth as I run my hands through his growing hair.

But as suddenly as I had found his hair, my hands ran down the sides of his large arms, abdominals, and to the edge of his shirt. I tugged and he broke his sweet torture to pull off his shirt and grab my hips.

Without second thoughts I jumped and he plastered us together, making us _Bump!_ back against the door. His hand reached back and pushed us off, and I could feel his hips move to walk. I caught his lips again.

**Robin's P.O.V. **

I pushed us off of this door and blindly, I staggered forward. My breath was labored. Raven's nails raked my now naked back as she kissed me. She tasted so sweet. I moaned as I hit the bed. I let her down – without breaking our kiss – and crawled above her.

The hunger. I had never felt anything like it. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly. It was driving me crazy. Those hands. That body. Those lips. That tongue. Those eyes.

I broke our kiss. I had to taste the rest of her.

I heard her whimper and her hands wrapped around my neck. No. I was going to have her. God. I wanted her so badly. I felt myself enlarge. My arms – that held me above her – threaten to let me drop. This feeling was too much. For a second I felt a sense of vertigo as her nails raked my torso and head down.

But before she could go down further, I begin to pull at her bra strap.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I force my eyes open. Yes! Yes! My demon rejoiced and I did as well. Robin's aura radiated raw lust and I took it by the lungful. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as his lips and teeth nip at the skin near my breasts. My back launched off of the bed. My legs could not keep still. They trembled as he continued to torture me.

My hands shot out and ran my fingers down the indentions of his fit muscles. Oh God…

My other strap fell down and I squirmed.

**Robin's P.O.V. **

I grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from reaching me down there. No. Not yet. I stared into her now dark eyes. Her hot breath mixed with mine and I saw small beads of sweat on her brow. I tasted her lips again, and she fought me, not letting me have the last word of it. But I was stronger – physically – and she moaned in the end. My hands slipped to her back as I sought for the clip that held her bra in place and her away from me. From my hands. From my mouth. From my eyes.

"Robin!" she moaned in my ear as I unclasped it. Finally. I grabbed her now bruised lips with my own again and I slipped the garment from between us. My body hovered just inches away from hers and God it was agonizing! I was ready! So ready. Her legs pressed together, jerking none controllably and brushed against my inner thighs.

I moaned loudly.

Suddenly, I was pushed back and felt the mattress on my back. Immediately, Raven's face hovered over mine and her tongue invaded my mouth. I grasped her hips and she sat on my pelvis.

We both moaned, our breaths escaping us for a minute.

She could feel me. I could tell. Her body had changed. The slickness between our overheated bodies was driving me insane.

I nearly yelled as her naked top pressed against my chest.

I could feel her breasts. Her erect nipples dug into my too warm skin. I pressed her to me. I needed more. So much more. And she knew. She knew how badly I wanted her.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I moaned as his mouth went to my neck. I felt goose bumps appear on my exposed back.

"Robin!" my demon pleaded. The area between my legs began to radiate heat. Too much that I couldn't handle it. His member near my legs added fire to the already flaming inferno. I cried as he bit my skin. He rolled us over and he hovered above me again. My legs wrapped around his waist and pressed myself against him.

"Raven!" he cried. If it could be possible, he grew harder. My legs turned into rubber. My back arched and a silent screamed escaped me as his mouth reached my breast and he took it in his mouth.

"Robin!" his tongue lapped at my sensitive skin, causing my hips to gyrate. Something in the background cracked but I barely heard it through the blood roaring in my ears. His large hand grasped my other breast and teased it. Sweet Azarath! I moaned and arched further into him. My demon roared as he released my breast and switched positions with his hand and mouth.

**Robin's P.O.V. **

She tasted sweeter than I had ever imagined! Raven's moans filled my head and sent me spiraling. Her free fingers raked through my head and pressed my closer to her chest. I avidly complied. Her hips suddenly gyrated too close to my erection and I stopped, savoring the sensation.

The lights above us flickered and finally left the room pitched black as my lips found hers again.

Screw foreplay.

I released her lips from mine and forced my shaky knees to keep me steady as I stood before her. The few rays of moonlight that streaked into her dark room illuminated her now white skin and new bruises I had caused. Fixing my gaze with hers, I trailed my fingers down her stomach and towards her waist.

**Raven's P.O.V. **

My breath faltered as his hands reached the waistband of my bottoms. Goosebumps followed in wake of those warm fingers as he brought them completely off of my legs. My demon churned inside me as he now crawled over me. I growled. I crushed his lips to mine as he pressed himself onto me.

He still wore clothes. I smiled – my demon smiling cruelly – as black aura manifested behind him and rid him of his bottoms, relinquishing all of him to me. He grunted and my eyes opened as I noticed his lack of undergarments. My hands raked down his sides and reached his naked thighs. He groaned in my ear.

"…not fair…." He mumbled and his hands reached down between us and began with difficulty pulling down my panties.

**Robin's P.O.V. **

I pulled her black underware down to her thighs and hissed when her humid skin touched mine. Raven moaned throatily and dug her nails into my skin. I separated and moved myself from the bed, heading downward. Her hands sped to the sheets and she gripped them with force. I reached the conflicting underware and scraping my teeth on the edge closest to her core, I pulled them fully down and off of her.

Now we were even.

I was ready and so was she. She sat up and grabbed my shoulders, setting us rightly on the bed. My mouth found her weak spot on her neck and she shivered underneath me.

Our hips came into contact and we both cried out.

Jesus, this was killing me. I needed the release so bad!

**Raven's P.O.V. **

Robin's aura radiated desperation and by the Gods so did I! I was so close to settling in Nirvana. It was just out of my reach.

"…Yes!" my demon's request escaped my lips and Robin's body complied. My moans got louder as his hands gripped my thighs and made them separate.

"Raven!"

"Robin!"

My arms snaked out and grabbed his neck. My legs enveloped his back and with a grunt, he entered me.

**Robin's P.O.V. **

I arched into her. Jesus Christ. The action itself almost made me lose it. Her muscles squeezed me so tightly.

"Yes!" she gasped underneath me and I groaned as well.

I grunted as I slid out of her and slammed back into her again. My breath faltered.

**Raven's P.O.V. **

"YES!" I could feel lust radiate between us. My demon roared as it tried to take him all in – even if the feat was impossible. My blood boiled. My nails scratched his back as his hips began to pick up in speed as he came into me. Again. and again. And again. And again.

The pace was killing me.

"More!" I didn't recognize my voice as I screamed for release. I waited too damn long. His body was extremely hot and wherever our skin touched, it felt like I was burning. The bed rocked and creaked beneath us. My mirror at the far corner shattered. His mouth reached my breasts again. I moaned. Yes! Slick sweat made us go faster. I wanted this so bad. I had waited for so long. My demon roared in satisfaction.

A crack appeared on my wall. The paint and coating of the walls began to chip off. The crack continued to break said wall. My eyes turned red as he touched a spot that sent my head spiraling. My heels dug into his lower back. A few stray books flew across and above us, falling and breaking their spines.

The bed began to hit the wall loudly.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I could feel it. Release was just seconds away. I slipped a hand between us to speed things up. Raven yelled above me. Her nails cut into my skin.

"Robin!"

"Raven!" I chocked out. God! It felt so good. Blood began to leave my body as it headed south. Raven's hits gyrated faster into me.

"Yes! Yes!" She yelled and the legs of the bed creaked and finally cracked. The mattress along with us fell directly to the floor. Faltering for a moment, I continued my ministrations. Her hands grasped my head and brought me up towards her face. Her lips attacked me and drew blood from the frustrated kiss.

She suddenly stilled and arched high off of the mattress.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I couldn't speak or think. My demon came forth and the window facing the bay area shattered. My four red eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Robin's hips continued to crush into mine as his aura and body seeked release.

My mouth was open in a silent scream! I came and I came hard. Hard into sweet Nirvana!

**Robin's P.O.V. **

I felt it. Yes! Yes!

I froze and grasped her hips with all the strength that I had. I arched forward. Sweet release! Blood roared in my ears. I gritted my teeth as rolled up tension and frustration left me as I came. Yes!

Raven's body became gradually less tense as did mine.

Strength left me and I had to release her hips with speed before my body could fall on top of hers. I braced myself above her and squeezed my eyes open.

Her supple breasts rose up harshly up and down below me. Her short hair stuck to her face with sweat and I saw the harshness of her demon submit her back to her regular facial features. Soon, she looked like Raven.

I rolled over and landed heavily onto the mattress besides her, trying to catch my breath.

Sweet Nirvana. The sweet release that I had wanted so badly.

**Raven's P.O.V**

So this is what it was like. To be human for a too short while. As I looked at Robin, who had stopped trying to catch his breath and was now crawling over to me, I grinned to myself. By the looks of it, I would be having another human experience soon.


End file.
